Cypher
Louis Gray (aka Cypher) is a rogue psychic and one of the few known 360s on Earth. His whereabouts are currently unknown. His magnitude of power and his intentions have placed him at Number 1 on the Most Dangerous Non-Humans list, above Zeal and Cenobite. Biography Early life Not much is known about his childhood, only that he was placed into a mental institute in Ireland when he was just eight years old, known only as 'Number 0146'. He was mistreated by the close-minded and creul staff out of fear of his powers. Soon, when he was older he went on a murderous rampage, killing both the staff and the patients, before burning the building down. Nameless and also homeless, '0146' spent years becoming far more powerful and adept to his abilities. He found a wealthy family in Belfast and saw they had a teenage son, Louis Gray. '0146' killed the boy and implanted false memories into his parents minds, making them believe he was their real son. He also used this on all who met him that were aware of the real Louis Gray. After a few years of impersonating their son, 'Louis' killed the Grays by making them commit suicide. He took control of the fortune and at that point, put all his wealth in a secret location. After securing his resources, 'Louis' found out that he was not the only being with his sort of power, and that there are other psychics. Revealing his power 'Louis' saw that psychics were mostly met with fear and aggression when in the public. This sparked more anger in the powerful psychic, because he thought that they were far more superior than regular humans. He staged a worldwide media proclamation of his incredible power and declared war on all humanity, and gave himself a name. A name that would be known and feared by every man, woman and child on Earth - Cypher. He then launched an assault on Washington DC, hoping to bring down America, in hopes of a 'domino effect' that will cause all civilization to collapse. He was just foiled by the collective energy of all psychics, who thought he was not for the benefit of psychics but for his own megalomania. Cypher was defeated but he disappeared before anyone could locate him. Present Cypher has made some attacks on several occasions, however he has not launched another full-on attack. Instead he has been 'taunting' the world by causing some natural disasters, destruction of several buildings and the deaths of countless civilians. He also keeps in touch by broadcasting on the radio at times by manipulating his own brainwaves into sound and transmitting them across the globe. He is planning something, but no one knows what. Personality Since his incarceration in the mental institution, Cypher developed an incredibly soicopathic personality and also no actual feeling of any kind of pain, mental or physical. He then exhibits psychopathic sadism as he massacres the entire institute, having no care what is patient or staff (who were the ones who tortured him). Then he becomes more calculating and malicous when he uses his powers to kill a wealthy boy and pose as him to everyone who meet him (even his own parents), then killing the parents to gain their fortune. His psychopathy later became megalomania after announcing to the world that he will eradicate non-psychics and launches an attack on Washington. His personality changes from sociopath to power-hungry madman. Appearance Cypher normally wears a black business suit, with a black shirt and tie. His hair is white and slicked back (like Hannibal Lecter). He has large brown eyes and his face is moderately wrinkled. He also wears black leather gloves. There is also a scar across his face going from the top right of his forehead to the bottom left or his chin. Abilities Cypher is arguably the most powerful psychic of all time, being a 360 with complete control of his abilities. His abilities include: * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Precognition * Clairvoyance * Genetic manipulation * Molecular manipulation * Levitation * Weather manipulation * Mind control * Illusion casting * Radiation manipulation * Heat manipulation * Magnetic manipulation * Energy blasts * Nuclear manipulation Enemies * Humanity * Psychics * Castle * Shade See Also * Psychic Category:Villains